


You Are My Synn

by Cas_And_Dean_In_My_TARDIS



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_And_Dean_In_My_TARDIS/pseuds/Cas_And_Dean_In_My_TARDIS
Summary: Synn, an orphan, bullied and hated by the other children. She dreams of being a Valkyrie, but does not anticipate how much her life would change when she meets Loki, the 2nd prince of Asgard





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day when the two young children first met. The air was warm, a light breeze coming in from off the water, and blowing the flowers in the meadow. The light blue sky was completely cloudless, the sun high and shinning bright. In the distance you could hear an animal, chirping and signing. Synn loved to come to the little meadow. It was a place she could escape from the crowded orphanage. She longed for adventure, to learn how to fight. She did not want to stay inside, she wanted the freedom of the outdoors. Away from the haunting reminder that her parents had been taken from her before she was even a year old. Now, at the age of eight, she had come to terms with it, but Synn often saw other happy families and couldn't help but be jealous.

When Synn came to the meadow she would practice techniques she had seen other Aesir practicing. Sometimes it was hand to hand combat, where she would stand in front of the lonely tree in the middle of the clearing and practice. She would jab and punch at the tree, but never touch it. She did not want to hurt the tree anymore then she imagined it was hurting, all alone, no one there to keep the tree company. Synn felt that she could relate. Even though she was constantly surrounded by people, she had no friends. She could never get along with the other kids her age, and she didn't mind, she always had her tree to talk to.

When Synn practiced sword fighting, she would pick up a long branch that had fallen on the ground and practice against one of the tree's many branches. It calmed her, being around the old tree. It gave her a feeling of control over her life. A sense of love, even though it was only a tree. The kids at school had found out where she was always off to. One of the kids had followed her out to her private place, and when he saw Synn talking to her favourite tree, he had rushed back to tell the others. Now she was the laughing stalk of her class.

As usual Synn wanted to get away from her life at home and classes, and came out to the meadow. She threw on one of her dresses, a light blue dress that was tied with a white bow around the bottom. It puffed out in the skirt portion, reaching to her ankles. She yelled to her parents that she was leaving and ran out the door, a smile lighting up her features as she thought of the fun she was going to have. Synn had not gone to practice fighting (If she had she would have worn more practical gear.) That day, she had gone to pick flowers. It was her favorite time of the season and the flowers were in full bloom. Synn loved practicing fighting, but she loved picking flowers even more so. She would pick the most beautiful and bring them home with her in a little bouquet.

Synn stopped just outside the meadow, starring, eyes wide at the beautiful flowers that had bloomed in her three day absence. She took off her constricting shoes, laughed happily, ran into the grass that tickled her feet. She skipped towards the nearest grouping of flowers and knelt down. One flower in particular caught her eye. It was dark red, with five petals that slopped down wards because of their heaviness, the inside was a bright yellow, filled with pollen. Synn plucked the flower out of the ground and twirled it in her long, thin fingers. It was unlike any other flower Synn had ever seen, and she had seen quite a few! It was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. She brought it up to her nose and smelled. The flower had a sweet smell to it, like when the bakery would bake pie and the smell would roam through the streets.

Synn smiled, took the flower and sat at the base of the tree. She continued twirling it in her fingers, admiring it's beauty.

"Look at this flower." Synn said to the tree, holding her findings up, "Isn't it the most beautiful flower you have ever seen."

"It is." Came a voice from the tree.

***

The young 2nd prince of Asgard walked through a thin forest, in the beautiful weather. He stopped to admire the flowers that were blooming. Loki loved getting out of the castle and away from his life there. It was so crowded and constricting He always had to be proper, when all the little eight year old wanted to do was have some fun.

"No making mischief, Loki." His father would say. Loki scowled at the though. Making mischief was what he did best, why not let him have some fun every once in a while? He deserved some, didn't he? He always paid attention in his classes and listened to his mother and father, most of the time. He was unlike his arrogant brother, Thor, the 1st prince of Asgard. He had always been jealous of his brother for getting to be crowned king. Thor was foolish, and Loki feared that when time would come for Thor to be crowned king, he would not be ready. Loki would be there and he would stop the crowning, he knew he would. Then, maybe he would be king. Loki liked that idea a lot and spent most of his free time hoping and wondering what it would be like to be king.

Loki did love his brother, his father and his mother, very much. They were his family. Loki and his brother were close, but like all brothers do, they argued and fought as well. So Loki left the palace from time to time to get a little breather, even practice some magic his mother had been teaching him.

That day, Loki went to walk along the trails. He strolled slowly along one of the lesser used trails and found himself at the end not too long after he had started walking. Loki was about to turn around when he heard a laugh from not to far away. Loki stopped in his tracks. The laugh had been one of the most love filled, happy laughs he had ever heard. He was not used to laughing from joy, only from when he had successfully pranked someone. His father never laughed, Thor only laughed after his "victories", victories of a small child, and his mother only ever gave content chuckles. Loki felt a sudden need to find the person attached to that laugh.

Loki only needed to take a couple steps into the forest before he came to a beautiful little meadow. Flowers littered the ground, and a big tree stood in the center. But none of that mattered to Loki. He was starring in awe at the young girl who was standing by herself, holding a flower. She was stunningly beautiful for a child so young. Loki guessed she had to around his age. Her strawberry blond hair blew in the wind, her bright blue eyes shinning bright with happiness. Her lovely dress billowed in the wind, a big white bow at the back looked like tiny wings. She was one of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Loki thought she looked like an angel.

The girl took a big whiff of the flower she had been holding and turned around, running happily towards the big lonely tree. Loki walked around the outside of the forest, he felt a strong need to get to know the girl. Loki came up with the perfect plan.

He walked until she could no longer see him and ran quickly towards the other side of the tree. Loki climbed up the tree so that he was looking down at the girl, but made sure he was hidden from sight.

"Look at this flower." The girl said, holding her flower up, "Isn't it the most beautiful flower you have ever seen."

Loki smirked, was she talking to the tree? Shouldn't a pretty girl like her be out with her friends instead of talking to a tree? Loki's smirk turned into a frown. Did she have any friends? He'd have to find out.

"It is." Loki said, using his magic to make his voice sound deeper and older, much more like he imagined a tree's voice would sound like. The girl jumped back, dropping her flower on the ground in shock. She kept walking backwards slowly, not sure how to react. She had been startled, but still Loki saw the curiosity blooming in her eyes.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you. I am the tree, my name is Florgal." Loki said, using his disguised voice. The magic was starting to drain Loki, he was still new at sorcery and it tired him out easily. The girl starred at the tree in wonder, but then shook her head.

"I do not believe that. I call your tricks. I have sat by this tree to many times to count and never once has it talked to me." The girl said, her arms crossed. Loki smiled, the girl was not easily tricked, he liked that. It made for more of a challenge. Loki jumped down out of the tree and landed lightly on his feet.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Loki, and what is your name, my angel." Loki said with a sly smile. The girl smiled shyly.

"It's Synn." She said, looking down at her feet. Loki opened his mouth to speak when the girl, Synn, gasped. She bent down and picked something up off the ground. Loki realized it was the flower she had been holding.

Synn frowned, obviously upset. "I must have stepped on it when I dropped it." She said. "It was one of the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen here."

Loki took a couple steps forward so that he was only a foot away.

"May I?" He asked hand out stretched.

"You can try," Synn said holding the flower out. "but I'm pretty sure it is beyond fixing."

Loki gently the flower from her. Concentrated on his magic and moved his hand slowly over top of the flower.

***

Synn couldn't believe her eyes when the green mist coming from the boy's hand enveloped the flower. When it cleared away the flower was there, just like the first time she had seen it, completely undamaged. Synn's eyes widened and she starred at Loki's face.

"How did you do that?" She breathed, amazed. Loki gave her a cocky smile.

"I've been learning some magic." He said. Loki tucked the flower behind her ear, along with a few strands of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Thank you." Synn said. "It's as pretty as it was to begin with." She reached up to touch the flower, a wide smile gracing her face. She looked into the face of the boy in front of her. His jet black hair was brushed back, contrasting with his pale skin. His emerald green eyes glinted in the summer light, they were the most beautiful eyes Synn had ever seen. She could hardly stop herself from starring at them.

"But not as pretty as you." Loki said. Synn blushed and looked down at her feet. No one had ever told her she was pretty before.

"Thank you." She mumbled quietly. There was a science and then Synn spoke again.

"I have never seen you before." She said. Loki shrugged.

"I have never been to this part of the forest before."

"Why did you trick me?" Synn asked.

"It was just a little bit of fun, I am sorry if I upset you." Loki said, sounding sincere.

"That is alright, it was a pretty good trick, did you use your magic for it?" Synn asked curiously.

"I did. Did you like it?" Loki asked.

"Now I do, but I wasn't to happy at being tricked again." Synn said. Loki frowned.

"Again?" He sounded concerned. Synn didn't understand why he would care, they had just met, and no one ever cared for Synn.

"The other kids like to trick me." Upon seeing his angry scowl Synn quickly made up an excuse. "but it's all in good fun. No harm ever comes out of it."

There was another silence, neither of the ten year olds knew what to say next. Synn had a thought. A hopeful one. Maybe Loki would want to be her friend. Or was this set up by the other kids who bullied her. Were they trying to break her trust in people more than it already was? But he sounded as though he actually cared about her. But why? He didn't even know her.

"Do you- Would you- May I-" Synn struggled to get the words out, not sure how to ask the question. Loki stood quietly and waited.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Synn blurted out, ending off in a whisper, looking down at her feet again. Loki smiled.

"I would love to, my angel."


	2. The Palace

The two Aesir children met every day, around dusk when they were able to sneak away. They were soon becoming friends. Synn feeling happier than she had ever felt before in her life. She felt like she now had someone to live for, someone who actually cared about her. Not like the people running the orphanage who had to many kids to care about them all. Synn wasn't one of the ones they had cared about. She had felt the neglect and lack of love all her life, but with Loki, things were different. She could be herself around him, with no fear of being judged and bullied. Synn could forget about the lack of parental love in her life when she was around Loki. He cared about her, talked to her life a normal Asgardian. He was friendly and funny. He was all she could ever ask for in a friend.

"Loki, you never did tell me about your family." Synn said two weeks later.

"There really is nothing to tell about them." Loki said. "I have a father, a mother and an older brother who is to arrogant for his own good."

"What is your brothers name?" Synn asked, trying to get more out of him. He was very reluctant to tell Synn about himself. Synn didn't push him and instead questioned him about his family. She had told him all about her, why wouldn't he tell Synn about him?

Loki hesitated and then said, "Thor."

Synn was quiet for a few moments then, she spoke up, "That name sounds familiar." Synn frowned, trying to place it.

"It's a common name." Loki said hurriedly. "You could have heard it anywhere."

Synn knew that wasn't true. She had never met a boy or man named Thor, only heard of one. But she couldn't quite remember who he was.

Loki got up from the spot he was laying.

"When we talked last you mentioned you wanted to join the Valkyrie." Loki said. Synn nodded, sitting up. "I have a better idea." Synn looked at Loki curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"The Valkyrie is not a fun job. Picking over the dead bodies of fallen soldiers would ruin all the light and innocence I see in you. Instead, I suggest you try and become one of the All-father's warriors."

"But that is only for the best of the best!" Synn exclaimed. "There is no way I could do it."

"You never know, angel. I think you can." Loki said, using the nickname he had given her.

"I don't know. I don't even have any proper training." Synn said, looking downcast.

"When you turn 16 there is a special program for those who wish to become a warrior of Asgard. You stay in a camp for ten years and train. Then, if you are deemed worthy you are allowed in the army, where you will fight battles for Asgard."

Synn smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"And, if you want, I can help you get ready." Loki said. Synn frowned, not getting what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" Synn asked.

"My brother taught me the basics of how to fight. I could teach you." Loki offered. Synn jumped up, clapping her hands happily.

"I would love that!" Synn said. She wrapped her arms around her friend in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you!" She squealed. Loki stood stock still for a couple seconds, as though not sure what to do, but when Synn didn't let go, he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. Loki rested his chin on top of hers, as he was a whole head taller than Synn.

Loki tried to let go of her, but Synn held on tightly to Loki, not wanting to let go.

"Leech." Loki laughed. Synn could tell that Loki didn't mind by the tone of his voice. He eventually caved to the smaller girl and wrapped his arms around her again.

"I like hugs." Synn said, her voice muffled, as it was buried in his chest. Loki chuckled, but didn't say anything. Synn felt her eyes water. She sniffled trying to hold her tears back. She had no idea why she was crying. She had heard of people crying when they got super happy, but she had never cried with happiness or joy before. Normally she cried herself to sleep, especially after a day full of bullying. This was nice, though her eyes started to get puffy and her nose runny, Synn was happy.

Loki pulled back, hearing her sniffles. He held her shoulders. "What is wrong, angel?" He asked, looking at her concerned. "I thought you were happy."

"I am. I am so happy." Synn said, she smiled up at Loki. "No one has ever been this nice to me, or cared about me."

Loki smile sadly, "Then they were missing out on so much, my angel." He gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. Synn sniffled some more.

A sly smile passed over Loki's face. He made a fist with one of his hands.

"Watch." He said. Synn watched closely, hoping for some magic. Loki took a deep breath and then blew on one side of his fist. Out the other end came big, shiny, bubbles. Synn laughed in excitement, chasing after the bubbles. Her crying completely forgotten by her. But Loki remembered. He couldn't, or rather he wouldn't imagine anyone being mean to his precious angel.

Loki knew he should tell her who he really was. He knew she would be upset if she found out from anyone but him, but would the fact that he was a prince ruin their friendship? People were only nice to him for his status. Would Synn be the same? Loki didn't think so, but there was still a lingering doubt.

For now, Loki decided to keep his secret. He loved watching Synn skip happily through the meadow, chasing th bubbles he had made. He loved her laugh, and her smile. Loki could not loose this girl, his angel.

XXX

"Alright, children. Today, we are taking a trip up to the palace." Said the Instructor. The children of the orphanage went on a trip with an instructor every other month. The children had to be ten years of age to go on the trip. Synn's birthday had been a few months ago, and this was only her second trip. Te last time they had spent a day at the lake. Synn had had a blast. She swam by herself and then laid on the beach and curled up in the warm sand, undisturbed. She even got to build a sand castle without it being kicked down. The other kids were having to much fun to poke fun at her.

Synn felt her heart leap into her throat when the instructor mentioned the palace. She often sat on the window sill in her tiny room and stared longingly at the castle. It rose high and shined in the sunlight, a bright golden colour.

Synn often wondered what life was like in the castle. It had to be way better than her life in the orphanage. Sometimes they couldn't even afford food. Synn had missed countless meals, but it did not bother her, at least not anymore. She got used to the hunger, just like she got used to the bullying. When the bullying was at it's worst, she often went to watch the castle. Synn would stare at it's beauty and wipe away her tears. The sight of it made her feel strong. She could push away the hurt. Synn could picture the mounds of food and laughter echoing the halls. She would often imagine herself running through the halls, laughing along with the other children there.

Synn would never tell Loki about her lack of food. He was already trying to solve her bullying problem, he needn't worry about her hunger as well. Synn still didn't know why Loki wanted to be around. No one else ever had. She didn't understand his need to see her. Loki had done so many things for her, but she still didn't trust him fully. Not after what she had been through with the other children. She just couldn't. They'd made her wonder why she was ever put on Asgard in the first place. The other children made her want to take her life more than once already, but she had pushed that urge back, for Synn hoped to find a friend someday. And she had finally found one in Loki. He was everything she had.

Synn really wished that she could bring Loki up to the Palace with her, but she didn't have any time to go find him, and she didn't know where he lived. They had always found each other in the meadow.

Synn bounded up and down with excitement and stayed at the instructors side as they walked up to the palace. She had put on her nicest dress (The only dress) she owned. The blue one with the big white bow. As the group got closer and closer, Synn's eyes got bigger and bigger. She wanted to dance and laugh in excitement, but was to scared of the other kids teasing her to try.

Synn's heart felt like bursting when they reached the entrance. Synn spun around, taking in the magnificent view. There were beautiful gardens on either side of the giant steps, with all sorts of flowers Synn had never seen before, but each and everyone was stunning. The big golden pillars that held up the roof were shiny enough for Synn to be able see her reflection. They walked through the halls, the instructor rambling about the history of the palace, but Synn didn't care about that. She wanted to see around, look at the beauty, maybe even see the princes. Though she did not know their names, she knew of them. One was the God of Thunder, the other the God of Mischief and Lies. Synn was pretty sure she would like the God of Thunder better, she hated more than anything when she was lied to.

Synn loved the golden halls, and the art in the palace. Nothing she had ever seen was as beautiful as this place. She wished she could stay in the palace forever. They toured for a long while, Synn tunning out the chatter of the other children to marvel at the palace.

Finally, they reached their final destination, the throne room. The instructor motioned for them to be silent. The voices slowly got quieter until they were almost inaudible. The instructor walked forwards out into the throne room.

The throne room was even more magnificent than the rest of the castle. The huge golden throne stood at one end of room, at the other were thick golden pillars that let you see out and over all of Asgard. The room was large, the ceiling high and the walls wide. The flooring had the most intricate and beautiful pattern Synn had ever seen.

On the steps leading up to the throne, stood a lady, dressed in expensive looking robes. Synn thought she looked familiar, and as the whispering around her grew louder, she realized it was the queen. The group walked forward until they were about five feet away from the queen. The instructor got on one knee and bowed. The rest of the children did the same, Synn following quickly.

The queen smiled at them. Synn thought she was beautiful, her smile wide and her red hair flowing.

"Thank you." The queen said. "And welcome to the palace." Her voice was kind and gentle, Synn couldn't even try to imagine this lady mad. She was to friendly. The instructor got up and thanked the queen. The rest of the children stood up.

"My children should be here any moment, if you would like to meet them." The queen said. Synn smiled widely, of course she would! Maybe she could learn their names. They waited in silence for a few minutes until they heard footsteps coming from behind them. Synn turned around to see a sight that confused her greatly. Loki walked in, along with a stockier blond boy, a couple years older.

"Here they are. Loki, Thor, we have visitors." The queen said. Synn felt her limbs go numb. What had the queen said. Loki was her child? But Loki had said that he was just a normal Asgardian, not a prince!

"Say hello, children." The instructor said. The other children from the orphanage chorused a hello. Synn stood stock still, not saying a word, staring at Loki, who still hadn't seen her. He looked like he was somewhere else.

Had Loki really lied to her? He was the god of mischief and lies, after all. Synn should have paid more attention in her classes on the royal family. She knew Thor's name was familiar. Synn's only friend had lied to her. She didn't care what the lie was about, it was the fact that Loki had lied. Synn knew she was alone, now. She would never have any friends. She didn't want any, anymore.

It was then that Loki spotted her. His mouth opened a little, like he wanted to say something, but Synn shook her head. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Synn knew she had to leave. If she cried the other kids would make fun of her for it, and she couldn't deal with that right then. Synn slowly backed up until she was away from the group that was conversing with Thor. When her back hit the wall, she ran. Loki watching helplessly as his angel left him.


	3. Apologies

Loki watched helplessly as his angel ran out of the throne, no one taking any notice but him. The other children in the orphanage were ignoring him, and flocking around Thor. For the first time, he didn't even care, normally he would have been seething in jealousy. All that mattered to him in that moment was that he had made Synn upset.

Loki knew he should have told her, that she wouldn't push him away and step lightly around him just because he was a prince. Still he hadn't been able to shake that doubt. Now he had upset the only person who didn't treat him like an annoying, mischievous, child.

He looked to his mother, she was smiling happily at the other children. Her eyes flickered over to Loki, a frown on her face. It seemed she had felt his unhappiness. Loki walked over to her.

"I am not feeling well, mother. May I leave?" Loki asked. His mother smiled gently, bending down to his height.

"Is that the real reason?" His mother asked. Loki knew what she was thinking, that it was about Thor and the other children. Loki didn't want to take away time, explaining to his mother what was actually going on.

"Yes, mother." Loki lied, easily. His mother nodded her head, and Loki took his leave. He walked, head held high until he was out of the room. He took off at a sprint as soon as his mother was out of sight, He had to find his angel, and he knew exactly where she would go.

***

Synn ran down the palace steps at full speed, getting some looks from the palace inhabitants. She could feel hot tears threating to spill over her cheeks. The bow on Synn dress flapped behind her, reminding her of wings. She wished she could fly away from this horrid place and live with the birds for a while. Synn was sure they would be nicer to her. As soon as she was out of sight of people, the tears tarted to flow freely down her cheeks.

Loki had lied to her. Synn didn't even care what the lie was about. She didn't care that he was a prince, Synn was just hurt that he didn't trust her, that her only friend hadn't told her the truth. Had he not told her that he had a normal family, not a royal one? And why hadn't Loki? Did he not trust her?

Synn ran and ran until she reached the meadow. She ran to the tree, that had always kept her company. She hugged the trunk, the bark scratching her face as she cried into it. Her sobs came in loud burst, her tears leaking into her dress. She felt so hurt. Synn had finally trusted someone and he had lied to her. She would never trust again as far as people were concerned.

Synn dropped to her knees, her forehead resting against the tree, her arms now at her sides. She no longer had any energy to stand left. Her throat started to hurt from the effort of her sobs. Synn was so consumed in her hurt that she didn't even hear Loki coming up behind her.

Loki hated to see her cry, it broke his heart when he found Synn kneeling by the tree, trying to take comfort in something that couldn't even talk.

Loki hesitated as he stood behind the sobbing girl. For the first time that he could remember, his silver tongue had failed him. What would he say to Synn. That he was sorry? Was it that simple? Would she even listen? Loki was frozen, standing behind his angel, wanting to wipe away her tears, and hurting on the inside because he knew he was the one who had caused them.

Synn started to calm down, her tears no longer a steady stream. Loki knew he had to say something before she turned around to find him there.

"Synn." Loki said. Synn jumped with a start, spinning around quickly. Her big blue eyes widened when she saw who was there. Synn tried to wipe her tears away, so Loki wouldn't see her cry. She couldn't let herself cry in front of anyone. The only thing that had ever come from that was more teasing.

"What do you want?" Synn sniffled, looking away from Loki. He hesitated before speaking.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I don't care." Synn pouted. "I don't want your apologies."

Loki sighed. He walked toward Synn, kneeling down beside her.

"Please, Synn. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. Synn glared at him and stood up. Small hands balled into fists.

"Well then why did you lie." Synn growled angrily. The look on her face was one Loki had never seen before. Synn had never gotten angry. Not like that. She would sometimes get upset, but she never had any rage in her. Now, her eyes were light up with a fiery fury.

"Because I was scared you would be like everyone else." Loki said. Confusion crossed her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"No one wants to be around me like a normal person would. They treat me like I'm some statue they don't want to hit to hard for fear of angering the creator." Loki tried to explain. Synn seemed to soften a bit.

"But wouldn't you know that you being a prince wouldn't change how I see you?" Synn said, looking slightly hurt at his disbelief in her.

"I wasn't sure. I wanted to but... I just couldn't." Loki said looking down.

"How do I know you aren't just lying to me again?" Synn asked. Loki took a deep breath and put his arms on Synn's shoulders. The two children starred into each others eyes.

"I promise you, Synn, I will never lie to you again." Loki said. "That is all I can do."

Synn finally caved and wrapped her arms around Loki in a tight hug. "I'm sorry." She said. Loki cupped her face with his thin hands.

"Don't you ever say you are sorry for something that wasn't your fault. You did nothing." Loki said. Synn looked at Loki and nodded. She smiled.

"I'm glad you are still my friend." She buried her face into his chest. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Synn held onto Loki's promise like a lifeline. Little did she know that that lifeline would eventually be cut, as all promises were meant to be broken.

*** 

Synn and Loki met in the meadow every other day for six months from that moment. The two children only thought of the moments when they could be together, laughing and playing in the fields. Loki had kept his promise on training Synn and she was becoming better and better with each passing week. It was at the end of the months Loki approached Synn with a question, while they were walking through the woods.

"Would you like to meet my family?" Loki asked.

"You're family?" Synn asked, shocked. Loki smiled gently.

"There's a ball that's going to happen in a fortnight and my brother and I are being forced to attend. Not that Thor has to be forced, he loves balls and parties of any kind."

"He loves balls does he?" Synn said and snickered. Loki looked over at her, eyes wide. He hadn't though Synn capable of even thinking something like that. She seemed so innocent, but apparently she wasn't quite that.

"Not that type of balls." Loki said with a chuckle. "I was wondering if you would like to come? It would be a whole lot better with you there. Maybe then my family would believe that I didn't make you up."

Synn giggled. "They think you made me up?"

"Yes." Loki said crossing his arms.

"I would love to go to the ball with you." Synn said, looping her arm through his. He smiled widely.

"Thank you Synn." Loki said.

"I should be thanking you! A real ball! I've always wanted to go to one!" Synn said, buzzing with excitement. Synn smiled slipped of her face when she came to a realization.

"I don't have anything to wear." She said.

"I'll ask my mother if she could find something, if you would like." Loki offered.

"That would be great!" Synn said, standing on her tippy toes to give Loki a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She snuggled into his side as they walked. She didn't notice the blush that swept across Loki's face, and he was glad for that. He didn't want his angel to see him blushing. He didn't want her to know his true feelings for her. There was no way that she would like him that way, right? Maybe he would tell her one day, but that day was not to be for a long long time.


	4. The Dress

Synn paced her closet sized room nervously. It was two days away from the ball and she was scared. Loki had told her all about his family, his mother seemed nice, and Thor couldn't be too bad, but his dad scared the living daylights out of Synn. To add to his scariness, he was also the king. What if she tripped and accidentally ran into him! He could banish her from Asgard! Synn would never see Loki again, and she was sure that that would crush her.

Loki was to meet her soon with the dress. She hadn't seen him since when he had asked her to attend the ball with him. She had missed him yesterday. The children had made fun of her all day, banging on her door yelling names, and screwing up her chores so she had to do them again. One of the children had even smashed a plate in front of her and then told the caretakers that it was Synn. Not only was she assigned more chores, but she got a piece of the plate stuck in her leg. The caretakers had left her to deal with it herself. She had to tear up her only other shirt to wrap around the bleeding. She would have to ask for another shirt, though she highly doubted that they would give her one.

Synn stood on her bed, opened her small, circular, window and took a breath of relief as the wind hit her face. The smell of trees and fresh rain hit her, making her feel calmer. She took a deep breath, closed her window, and got down from her bed. She took her shoes out from under her bed and slipped them on. Today she was wearing her only clean clothes, the little blue dress she loved, that she was slowly growing out of. It used to be at her shins, now it only reached her knees.

Synn peeked her head out from her door, checked to make sure no one was there. She saw no one, took her chance and ran for the door to outside. Synn kept running until she reached the forest, she had no will to deal with the kids in the orphanage today.

Synn walked all the way to the clearing, she was a little early, Loki was not there yet. She sat down, her back against her favourite tree. Loki arrived late, but Synn wasn't bothered.

"Sorry I'm late." Loki said, sounding as though he had just run for a long time. He was holding a bag that looked quite full

"That's OK." Synn said, just happy that he could make it.

"I brought you the dress." Loki said, reaching into the bag. He pulled out the most beautiful dress Synn had ever seen.

It was a light blue, silk dress with a wide neck that would most likely hang off her shoulders. the sleeves went all the way down to her wrists and were loose, but not to much so that the dress would look like it didn't fit. The bottom part of the dress puffed out a little, it was the same beautiful shade of blue as the top of the dress and with a dark purple sash tied around the middle, the ends of the ribbon-like sash dangling all the way down to her feet.

"Do you like it?" Loki asked urgently, wanting to please his friend.

"It's stunning! Where on Asgard did you get such a beautiful dress?!" Synn said, holding up the dress, an amazed look on her face. Loki smiled happily, now that he knew Synn liked the dress.

"I had it made for you. I hope I got the measurements right." Loki said.

"There's only one way to find out!" Synn said, and ran over to stand behind the wide tree.

"Turn around Loki! I better not catch you peeking!" Synn said, poking her head out from behind the tree. Loki turned around as she had told him and covered his eyes with his hands.

"If I was peeking you'd never even know it." Loki said playfully. Synn giggled, quickly taking her clothes off and switching into the dress.

Synn looked own at herself after she put on the dress. She was right in her assumption that the neck would fall off her shoulders, but she had a feeling it was supposed to be that way. The waist of the dress was a little loose, but everything else fit perfectly fine, and most importantly Synn loved it.

Synn stepped out from behind the tree, her hands on her hips. "How do I look?" She asked.

Loki turned around to find Synn looking at him with a challenging stare, as though she was daring him to call her ugly. He wondered why she did it, he had never called her ugly. Not ever, that would be a lie.

"You look amazing." Loki said. Synn smiled and got changed back into her normal clothes. She walked over to him. Loki frowned, he noticed something he hadn't before. Synn was walking with the tiniest hint of a limp.

Loki held out his hands for her and she reached to hold his. They did this often, it was normal for them to always be holding hands or laying beside each other. They were comfortable with each other and it would stay that way as far as the young children were concerned.

"Why are you limping?" Loki asked.

"I'm not limping." Synn lied, Loki could tell a lie when he saw one, after all he was the god of mischief and lies.

"That is a lie. I could see you limping." Loki said pointedly.

Synn huffed. "I'll be fine. It was just an accident with a plate."

"May I see it?" Loki asked. Synn lifted the leg of her pant up to show the cut that hadn't really started to heal.

Loki gently touched the area around the cut, then stood back up.

"You should get this looked at." He said. Synn let the pant leg drop.

"That's OK. I'll be fine, I've had worse." Synn said. Loki narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the thought of his angel ever having to go through pain.

The two friends talked and played for the rest of the day until Loki had to leave for some princely duties he had been neglecting.

Synn didn't see Loki until the ball. Two days after Synn had received the dress she escaped out to the woods, bag with the dress in hand and quickly changed. She tied her hair back with a bow, half of her hair still out of the bows hold and cascading down her back. Synn knew that if she walked around in the orphanage in such nice clothing that it would get destroyed, that the kids would throw things at her and they would try to rip the dress off her. So Synn opted for the woods.

She ran as quick as she could in her dress to where Loki said that she would meet him. It was by the edge of the woods, outside the castle. Looking up at the magnificent building as she waited, Synn thought that she would never get tired of such a beautiful place.

Loki soon appeared out of the castle and walked down the steps, past all the guests filling into the palace.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked, offering Synn his arm. Synn gladly took, being right next to her friend helped with the intense nervousness she was feeling.

"What if they don't like me?" Synn asked in a quiet voice.

"They'll love you. I'm sure of it." Loki said, dragging Synn out of the dark of the woods. Synn started to tremble. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life! And she did not like the feeling.

The guests had started to stop arriving as most of them were already at the party, so no one payed attention to the young prince and the shaking girl.

Loki noticed Synn shaking and wrapped her in a large hug. Synn clung onto his nice outfit as though her life depended on it.

"What if I mess something up. What if I trip and take someone down with me!?" Synn said, her voice higher than usual in her anxiety.

"If you are going to take someone down it would most likely be me, and I'm sure everyone would have a laugh at the clumsy but beautiful girl." Loki said, gently stroking Synn's back.

Synn laugh slightly. "Sure." She said. "I guess I'd prefer that to taking out your father."

"He's like a rock, you couldn't take him out even if you tried." Loki said, amused. Synn smiled and her shaking stopped.

"Are you ready now?" Loki asked. Synn backed away from Loki and took his arm again.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Synn answered.


	5. The Ball

Synn walked with Loki up the steps towards the castle, still very nervous. She was not as nervous as she had been before, now that Loki had calmed her down, but nothing was going to stop the worry bubbling up from the pit of her stomach. Synn was pretty sure that they wouldn't like her, after all a whole orphanage hated her, why would the King and Queen feel any different?

When the two friends stepped through the door Synn couldn't believe her eyes. There was food everywhere! Never before had she seen so much food. There were two tables piled high with delicious fruits and meats, and there were maids walking around with platters of amazing looking food. Synn felt her belly rumble, she hadn't eaten that day, but was thankful for the noise of people talking and the beautiful music that was being played to cover up the horrible noises that her stomach was making.

There were precious jewels and artifacts lined up on the walls, some were from the war with the Jotuns, some were from other wars that Synn had learned about in class, and some Synn had no idea what they were. Even the people here, who danced and sang merrily were beautiful, the women with their fancy dresses and lovely hair and the men, who had brushed back their hair and put on nice outfits. This made her think of Loki, she really hadn't taken into account what he looked like that night.

Synn quickly took a look at her friend, he too looked very handsome this evening, in his leather, gold, green, and black outfit. The green was the same colour as his eyes, making them stand out. Synn couldn't help but stare at him, he really did look quite nice this evening. Loki turned to look at her.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" Loki asked.

"No." Synn peeped, blushing and looking away. Loki shook his head and smiled at his odd friend.

The front entrance to the palace, where the ball was being held, was absolutely magnificent. Synn had thought that it was beautiful when she had toured here, but with the music and the elaborate food and artifacts, everything was even more gorgeous than before.

"Do you like it?" Loki asked.

"It's spectacular." Synn said, letting go of Loki's arm and spinning around. She laughed happily, a huge smile on her face. Loki grinned at her. He took Synn's hand and led her away from the door to where he knew his brother was, as there was a swarm of girls all circled around one blond haired idiot.

Loki really didn't care much for the ball that seemed to resemble a party more than it did an actual ball. All he cared about was Synn meeting his parents. Synn looked absolutely beautiful tonight, Loki could hardly take his eyes off her. The dress looked lovely on her and matched perfectly with her light green eyes.

Synn and Loki stopped outside of a group of girls all giggling and whispering. Synn frowned, what was this for?

"Would you like to meet my brother?" Loki asked.

"Your brother?" Synn had no idea how any of these girls could possibly be his brother. Then she remembered how all the girls she had ever met fawned over Thor like he was the most wonderful being ever to walk the face of Asgard. He must be right in the middle of all the girls, Synn guessed.

"Oh." Synn said when she reached her conclusion. "Sure, I'll meet your brother."

So Loki pushed through the crowd of girls, none of them paying any attention to them. After a while of pushing the two friends stumbled through to find Thor sitting on a golden chair, admiring the praises the girls were throwing at him, and he even had one massaging his shoulders. Synn suppressed the urge to laugh at the girls and their foolishness. Thor would never love them.

"Ah!" Thor exclaimed upon seeing Loki break through the crowd. "Brother! Have you come to join me and my wonderful friends?" Thor asked joyfully. Loki looked over at the girls who glared at him, not liking their prince's attention not to be on them. Loki scoffed.

"I will have to decline, Thor." Loki said, obviously wanting nothing to do with these squabbling girls. Synn couldn't help but feel glad that Loki hadn't turned out like his brother.

"Well what do you need, dear brother?" Thor asked. Synn ad been behind Loki, completely out of sight of Thor. Loki stepped aside, revealing Synn standing there looking like a frightened sheep.

"This is my friend Synn, I would like you to meet her." Loki said. Thor smiled at Synn, seeming to pick up on her nervousness.

"No need to be afraid I don't bite." Thor said, getting of his chair to shake Synn's hand. Thor seemed like a nice boy, only a couple years older than Loki, though much more muscular, especially for someone of his age.

Synn shook Thor's hand, but Thor stopped her, held out her hand and kissed it. Synn's face turned cherry red, Loki scowled.

"It's nice to meet you." She said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you to!" Thor said loudly. "And to think I thought you weren't real!"

"So I heard." Synn answered. Loki would often complain that brother didn't think that she was real. That no girl as beautiful as Loki described her would want to be friends with him. Synn would blush and tell Loki that Thor were just teasing him.

"Well, now that I know you are real, how about we dance?" Thor asked holding out his hand for Synn.

"Oh- umm," Synn looked back at Loki, who shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. But it was to Synn. She had absolutely no clue how to dance.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Synn said, making sure to use her manners. Synn put her hand in Thor's outstretched one and he whisked her away from the safety of Loki. Synn glanced back at him, a look of surprise on her face, Loki smiled and chuckled to himself. Behind him she could see the girls who had been crowded around Thor earlier. They were all glaring at her with jealousy and dislike radiating off them. Synn paid no mind to them and focused on not stepping on Thor's feet.

Synn had stepped on her partners feet at least three times in the first minute before Thor realized.

"Have you never danced before?" He asked her. Synn shook her head looking at the ground. She could feel heat creeping up on her cheeks.

"I have an idea that might be of some assistance." Thor offered. Synn looked up feeling hopeful.

"Since you seem so keen to step on my feet-" Synn blushed even harder. "Why do you not stand on them while I dance?"

"Are you sure?" Synn asked.

"Quite sure." Thor said with a charming smile. "You are very small, the extra weight will not hinder me."

That was how Synn found herself standing on Prince Thor's feet while they danced around the hall. Synn could not help but let out a surprised laugh when Thor's idea actually worked. They were getting some odd looks, and Synn was sure that her face was as red as Thor's cape, but Synn was having loads of fun!

When the song ended Thor took her hand, placed a kiss on the back and left to his adoring crowd of girls. Synn stood stunned for a moment as she let what just happened sink in. She had just danced on the feet of the Prince of Asgard! She looked over to where Loki was standing to find him with his eyes trained on his brother, a scowl on his face. Synn walked over to her friend, hoping to find out what was wrong. 

“Loki, are you alright?” Synn asked, concern written on her face. She knew of Loki’s dislike for Thor, but did not think that it could be all that bad, they were brothers after all.

Loki tore his eyes away from Thor.

“Yes.” He said, a smile appearing on his face. “I was just deep in thought.” 

“What about?” Synn asked. 

“How much I love this song, care to share it with me?” Loki asked, gesturing to the dance floor.   
“As long as you do not mind my clumsy feet!” Synn said with a smile.

“Of course not.” Loki put out his hand for Synn to take. She did a small curtsy, something she had learned in her etiquette class and the two friends set off onto the dance floor. While Synn had stepped all over Thor, too which she was still quite embarrassed, with Loki it was much easier. The song had slowed, and Loki was careful to match his footsteps with hers. Synn smiled up at Loki grateful for his patience with her lack of dancing skills. Loki smiled back, knowing just how lucky he was to be here dancing with his angel.

Through the night Loki and Synn had a wonderful time. Synn was introduced to Frigga, Loki’s mother. She was so kind and welcoming, Synn could not be happier. She was never able to meet Odin Officially as he had some kingly duties to attend to that swept him away from the ball. Though from the way he looked at his wife when saying goodbye Synn knew that there was nothing that could come between them. A love like that was rare. She was scared to admit to herself that she was jealous of Loki for how lucky he was to have such a loving family. She could only hope that one day she too would have a family like that.

***  
Finally in the early hours of the morning the ball came to a close. Loki walked with Synn to the entrance of the dance hall.

“Are you sure you do not want someone to walk you home? It is quite late, I do not know what I would do if something happened to you.” Loki said, worry apparent in his eyes. 

“Do not worry, Loki, this is not the first time I have been out at this time. I deeply enjoy walking at night.” Synn answered, a small smile on her face.

“If you insist. I will see you later at the clearing, right?” Loki asked.

“Of course, I would not miss it for the world. Goodnight Loki.” Synn said, reaching up on her tippy toes to give Loki a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed as she walked away from Loki at a rather quick pace.

“Goodnight my angel.” Loki said as he watched as Synn disappeared into the darkened street, rubbing the spot on his face where Synn had left her kiss. He walked back into the castle with a smile on his face, he could not wait to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you noticed that I'm awful at chapter names yet? Any suggestions?


End file.
